User talk:Wolf Link89
Jared or Jaden Sasskitten (talk) 06:22, October 5, 2013 (UTC) You know i don't think the demi god sephrii is jared. I think its Jaden. Sasskitten, I'm not entirely sure what Jaden is, because his name hasn't even been mentioned yet where I am in the series. All I know is that on the Sherrilyn Kenyon website it lists Jared as the leader of the Sephrii and I'm pretty sure Nekoda named him as the leader in the Chronicles of Nick. So for now that's all I know, but the great part about wikis is that I can always go back and change information when I learn more. --Wolf Link89 (talk) 15:25, November 2, 2013 (UTC) I still think the sephrii demi god is jared, well part of me does anyway. But i read Inferno again, and acheron said a dark goddess sleep with a sephrii to make Makribos, the sephrii himself was already a demi god, a child of one of the original three gods of light. One of the gods of light Verlyn is described to have eyes like jaden, one brown and one green, just on opposite sides, and they did say Jaden isn't a demon or a god. --Sasskitten (talk) I'm confused. Who do you think is the father of Monokribos? Jared or Jaden? They're names are too similar. Wolf Link89 (talk) 00:18, November 7, 2013 (UTC) I think the father of Monokribos could be either Jared or Jaden, but im leaning more towards Jaden the demon broker. Also there are hints that Jared and Jaden are either brothers or past lovers. And when you think about it Adarian the malachai had two sons. Nick and Madoc, and if the two of them could exsist at the same time, why can't there be two Sephirii? --Sasskitten (talk) All this sounds so interesting! I can't wait to read about these two. Hopefully it won't be too long before I meet them. Wolf Link89 (talk) 02:41, November 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- Editing Hello wolf link this is Devyn197. Okay sure. Sorry i just learned how user's can send each other messages. Also i want to run this by you, and i think we should start making more pages of other characters. Like i made a page on Seth, and i want to make one on Azura and Noir, also maybe others like the other atlantean gods, or dark hunters. Jared and jaden could use one as well Devyn, Adding and completing more pages is my end goal. However, I need to catch up on the series first. As I read through the books I'm compiling information on characters and that information changes and grows as I continue reading. Once I'm done, I hope to add all my information to the pages of this wiki. Wolf Link89 (talk) 01:18, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey there guys! I helped out by doing this part. Were Hunters I hope you okay with it. I read a lot of the books that involve were hunters (Including Dark Hunter companion.) So, I did the best I could. (Someone else added the top line about were hunters being someone who hunts weres I didn't add it but I added everything else under it.) ---- Welcome Hi, welcome to Dark-Hunter Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Wolf Link89 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Read the gaurdian and dream warrior. Hi wolf. I saw that you've made a lot of edits to the Dark-Hunters wiki. I think we will have to get a new admin for this wiki, since Highlander442002 appears to be inactive. Please read my post about it here: New admin. Do I have your support? Bismarckfairy (talk) 00:36, September 29, 2015 (UTC)Bismarckairy